Conventional machines for wire straightening, bending and cutting are distinguished from the present invention for several reasons. For example, wire pulling in conventional machines is achieved through two roller pairs, placed exactly across the wire, which press the wire in between, forcing it to pass through straightening rollers, located ahead of the pulling rollers. This results in a radial deformation of the wire. To prevent deformation, different rollers with respective grooves should be used for each wire diameter. However, this results in a loss of time and money during adjustment to new wire diameters.
Further, conventional machines use three pins for two directional bending. Two of the pins position the wire and are fixed. The third pin is a bending pin which bends the wire around one or the other fixed pin for left or right bends respectively. This is a disadvantage because when the bending pin is on the right, and a left bend is required, the pin has to pass under the wire to go left. This makes conventional machines complicated.
Still further, in conventional machines cutting is accomplished by a cutter located either ahead of the bending head, causing the wire to move backwards to be cut thereby making the machine slow and complicated, or after the bending head, where a movable cutter has to approach for cutting. This design leads to inefficiency and higher costs for conventional machines.